Bound in Pain
by Cenobite of Steel 83
Summary: Set during Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth; Trapped within the Pillar of Souls and unbound from his full, true self, the Prince of Pain muses on his plans for humanity, and a stubborn-willed woman known as Kirsty Cotton...One-sided UnboundPinhead/Kirsty Flash Fiction. COMPLETE.


_**Author Introduction:** This is a little flash fiction idea that came to me recently. It originally started off as something small my boyfriend wrote for me to cheer me up, now it's become a Pre-Hell on Earth one-sided Pinsty story. I've never really done one of these before. Kirsty wasn't in HR3, but I'm willing to bet Pinhead's thoughts of her never dwindled. Well, it's not the best, and I really hope you enjoy it. It's nothing big, just a small flash fiction piece. Thanks for reading. - Laura_

* * *

 **Bound in Pain**

The days were long, and time seemed to drag by the longer he was encased and trapped within this stone pillar that had been forged from the blood, flesh and souls of the humans he'd come into contact with over the years.

Xipe Totec - the former Hell Priest - knew that he had to escape, that he needed a willing and able army to bring about his plans for this realm. A whole world thronged in flesh and desire awaited him...a husk seemingly without a consciousness, without any morality or humanity, and he marvelled at the feeling. This feeling of liberation.

Though, he would be liberated was he not tethered by this stone prison.

To think, the very reason he had been imprisoned within this pillar of sorrow and regret was down to one woman...the very woman who had shown him pity and had weakened him, resulting in his 'death' at the hands of an interloper.

Part of him resented Kirsty Cotton for doing this to him...yet a huge part of him was thankful to her, and much part of him would think of her during those long, daunting days he was alone and not being given the nourishment of blood that he so craved and needed to escape his bonds.

He also craved _her..._

She was unlike any soul he had ever come across; he conceded that there may not be another like her in his inky eyes. He wanted her... _needed_ her, yearned for her soul in a way he had not with any other. But Kirsty was a stubborn-willed woman, and not all that simple to persuade or take.

Years had passed since their chance meeting, and his obsession of her had never abated, even rooted within this troublesome stone. His thoughts often drifted to her, everything from her looks to her voice, to her intelligence. She was forever on his mind, forever taunting him.

There was no desire greater to him that to finally harvest Kirsty's soul once and for all, once he was free of what bounded him. She had intrigued him at first, but over time she had left this impression over him that lingered like a small flame, with sparks dancing into nothingness. Before long, that small flame had turned into a raging inferno that was Kirsty Cotton's vibrant spirit and will.

This woman, this one seemingly simple human woman, seemed to bring about an array of unwanted thoughts and emotions. At first, she was just another soul that he wished to tear apart. Her delectable flesh was aching to be explored by the tools of his trade. Over time, the dream of remoulding her flesh had faded away, as he dared not harm a single part of her body. It was like he wanted to preserve her. He felt he would taint what made her special if he carved into her like every other soul who had crossed his path before.

His Cenobitic nature was being overshadowed by buried feelings toward the woman... _human_ feelings. Feelings he thought was not part of him any more, feelings he'd dare not admit aloud, or to himself. To admit to human thinking was to appear weak, and if he appeared weak...to rival Gashes, to a human, to his God...He'd dare not think of anyone hurting his Kirsty. Lest he bring about a fury and vengeance on them that would make Hell itself quiver with fright.

He couldn't place it, this sudden desire and urge to protect her and keep her safe. At first, he believed himself greedy, wanting to keep her for himself.

But it was far from it.

Again, the wish to preserve her and not let the damaged world taint what he viewed as a perfect creature was what drove him.

The bravery she shown to forces she couldn't comprehend was admirable.

Her tenacity was commendable.

The resolve she had shown into helping him remember his humanity was...

 _Was..._

It made him grateful, made him see her in a different light. A light that seemed to shine brighter when he imagined her smile in his thoughts, and his dreams.

Yes, even in his dreams she resided. After all, they were all he had at this point. Though many times, his dreams of her were far from innocent. Not that dreams of lust and sex were anything new for the Hell Priest. But now, only the idea of Kirsty's exquisite and delicate body pleased him. To this day, he had not seen her naked, so all he could rely on was his imagination.

The fantasies he dreamed of with her would make him go insane. Within his old chambers within the Labyrinth, he could visualise her coming to him. Not begging, nor pleading...well, unless it was part of the act she would be willing to play. He couldn't work out if she would be the one to dominate him, or let herself be submissive to his deepest desires; again, he left that part to imagination, an agonising prospect which drove him insane.

She would come to him babe-naked, her curves rounded and whole. Utter perfection. One moment, she would imply the innocence of a virgin, and at other times, the erotic nature of a masterful seductress.

He would let her unclothe him, working her way to feeling every part of his muscular, lean body that lay beneath his hellish leather vestments, slowly clawing her fingertips along the marks and scars of war and Hell along his chest. Her warm hands would melt his icy body, then he would pull her in close and ravish her wholly and thoroughly. Her back would arch as he pleasured her in every conceivable way possible. He would love nothing more than to explore every possible pleasure and desire with her, something which intrigued, aroused, and angered him simultaneously.

To this day, his greatest sexual fantasy would be to see the look on her face as she reached the high of ecstasy, and all because of him.

That was _his_ sexual desire, yet he had other less erotic desires for her as well. A desire to merely to know that she was safe and well was one thought that plagued him.

In his dreams, after tiring her out from their sexual exploits, he would curl his arms about her shaking, wet body and hold her close, tenderly, letting her know that no matter how rough he would become, she was still safe in his arms and in his presence.

Though he had never experienced this feeling, at least not in his whole existence or time serving Hell, he soon realised why he was tormented every waking, and sleeping, moment.

He was in _love._

He had fallen in love with the human known simply as Kirsty Cotton. _Love_. Such a sickening human emotion...yet he felt it. He, the epitome and manifestation of a human man's desires, impulses, and anger, felt _love_ for a mortal woman? How in the name of the Lord Leviathan could this have happened?

The once Leader of Cenobites, the manifestation of Elliot Spencer's darkness, a being known as Xipe Totec, sighed, almost mournfully within his stone prison, and reluctantly froze and rid his sculptured face of all expression when the Monroe boy returned from his dalliances.

He had to cease all these thoughts of Kirsty. He had to focus on his plans.

He knew Kirsty could be his undoing, and he couldn't afford to allow this beautiful creature to sway him.

Not _yet._

Not while he had plans for this pathetic little world...this world where he would make Kirsty Cotton his Queen.

 _ **The End...**_

* * *

 _Yeah. Figured I'd have him realise he was in love. Hellraiser III, for me, would have been the perfect time for him to suddenly be aware of his feelings for Kirsty; romantic or not, she was special to him. Think about it; he's all alone, trapped within a stone pillar. He's had around four years to deliberate what he's to do, and about the past. And Hellbound was the time these two saw each other in a new light. I happen to believe his feelings for her were not just from his more human perspective. Even without his humanity, he would feel something for her. Well, that's my two cents on the whole thing. I believe he fell for her during Hellbound, and realised it during a moment unseen in Hell on Earth. ;) Hope you enjoyed. I certainly enjoyed writing it._


End file.
